Inalcanzable
by LadyTsubaki-chan
Summary: Estoy enamorado de ella. Pero... No tengo el suficiente valor para hablarle. No soy suficiente para ella. Es demasiado hermosa. * Me enamoré de un desconocido. Es mayor que yo. Sé que no terminará bien... pero quiero intentarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Lenguaje vulgar y escenas de sexo explícito**

 **Parejas:**

 **NaruHina**

 **KibaNabi**

 **SasuSaku**

 **ShikaTema**

 **Capítulo 1**

Naruto observó a la chica. Tenía su largo cabello negro azulado atado en una cola de caballo, usaba una falda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, sandalias y una blusa de tirantes. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol, leyendo un libro, estaba total y completamente concentrada en su lectura.

Le gustaría saber su nombre, se conformaría con eso. Negó con la cabeza, llevaba tres semanas observándola como un maldito pervertido, y aun no recogía el valor suficiente para acercarse para hablar. Tomó una bocanada de aire. Es ahora o nunca. Simplemente se sentaría cerca de ella, le preguntaría que leía con una sonrisa en su rostro, comentaría sobre cualquier osa, miraría la hora, le preguntaría su nombre y después se iría, no sin antes decirle que esperaba volver a verla otro día.

—Eres patético, huevón. —dijo alguien dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Kiba Inuzuka, su dolor de huevos, o mejor dicho, su jodido mejor amigo. Tenía esa mirada burlista que tanto odiaba, combinada con su sonrisa cómica… Suspiró.

—¡Qué te importa! —dijo. —No se supone que estás con tu novia.

—Me mando al carajo. Así que vine a reírme de tu dolor para olvidar el mío.

—Ni te imaginas lo mucho que te odio.

—Por muy homosexual que suene, me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí. Ahora vea hablar con ella y hazme sentir orgulloso de ti.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Sí, sí puedes. Es solo una chica.

—No es una simple chica, es una princesa, una estrella inalcanzable.

Kiba arrugó la cara. —No me jodas con esas mierdas, ve y dile algo.

Naruto refunfuñó, pero de igual manera camino en dirección a la chica. Su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, tenía ganas de vomitar y se sentía como un estúpido. No sabía que iba a decirle. No sabía por qué diablos le hacía caso a Kiba si sabía que terminaría mal.

Ella se puso de pie, un joven alto se estaba acercando, ella se abalanzó sobre él, se abrazaron, rieron, se dijeron algo y volvieron a abrazarse. Naruto se detuvo. Los miro un momento y luego simplemente camino en dirección a su casa. Ignoró la voz de Kiba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, como un estúpido volvió al parque. Al menos podría verla de lejos, anhelando algo que no iba a tener. Pero ella no llegó esa mañana ni la siguiente ni la siguiente a esa. Naruto perdió la oportunidad de encontrar el amor. Lo sabía con certeza, y le dolía, le dolía como el infierno.

Recogió un poco de su dignidad. Se prometió no volver a buscarla ni a ella ni al jodido amor. Miró a Kiba, que había estado a su lado en todo momento. En los ojos de su amigo, no se veía rastro de burla ni lastima, estaba estoico, esperando su reacción.

—Me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí.

—Lo que digas.

Kiba pensó en correr detrás de Naruto, pero la verdad le daba mucha pereza, además, estaba seguro como el infierno que era la última persona en toda la tierra que Naruto quería ver en este instante, así que decidió ir a Mc Donald´s por una Big Mac, papas y una Coca-Cola

Hanabi dio la vuelta en la esquina, llegaba tarde a clases, y no podía permitirse una falta a su asistencia perfecta. Ella tenía una reputación que mantener. Se desestabilizó cuando chocó contra un cuerpo duro, se preparó mentalmente para caerse de culo pero unos brazos fuertes evitaron su caída.

Kiba no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos enormes ojos abiertos de la niña. Debía rondar los 15 años, cuanto mucho 16. Era hermosa, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas solo aumentaba su belleza natural carente de algún tipo de maquillaje.

—Lo… Perdone. —dijo.

—No hay problema. —debía soltarla, pero quería sostenerla en sus brazos. Podría demandarlo por acoso, le llevaba al menos unos diez años…

—¿Puede soltarme? —le pidió con un pequeño chillido al darse cuenta de la cercanía. Kiba dirigió su mirada a sus labios, carnosos y sensuales. Deseo probarlos.

—¿Segura de que no caerás?

—Sí.

Aunque dejarla libre era lo último que deseaba, lo hizo. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, ella estaba divertidamente incomoda.

—Creo que tenías que ir.

—Cierto, muchas gracias. —corrió en dirección a su colegio.

Hanabi no podía creer lo guapo que era ese hombre. Con su cabello castaño, ojos negros, sonrisa lobuna y su aspecto de chico malo, era el típico amor platónico de toda adolescente. Y ella estuvo en sus brazos, sus amigas jamás iban a creerle. Se maldijo por no preguntar su nombre.

Kiba se prometió volver a verla mientras la veía seguir su camino, vio su lindo trasero, sus caderas y pequeñísima cintura, estaba algo delgada, y no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así, estaba interesado en ella. Siguió su camino, pensando en esa niñita, y en las muchas cosas que podrían hacer juntos, y ninguna de ellas incluía ropa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hinata recogió la mesa ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke Uchiha, su prometido. Apenas había cumplido los 19 años, y su padre había decido que era hora de contraer matrimonio, así fue como terminó comprometida con su ahijado. Sasuke era sumamente atractivo, alto y moreno, de hombros anchos, cadera estrecha, cuerpo definido y musculoso, y para que hablar de su rostro, era completa y totalmente atractivo por donde fuera que se mirara.

Hinata no podía negar que se sentía atraída por Sasuke, pero era simplemente eso, atracción física sin más. Ella, como muchas otras, quería casarse con un hombre que la amara, ser el centro de su universo, y esas cosas cursis, pero ella jamás sería eso para Sasuke, porque a Sasuke solo le importaba una persona, y esa persona era Sasuke.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con los platos? —le preguntó él, negó con la cabeza, porque sabía que, Sasuke solo lo había preguntado por cortesía, en realidad no esperaba que ella aceptara su ayuda, y aunque ella la hubiera aceptado, él no hubiera ayudado en nada.

Entró en la cocina, se puso a lavar platos, sintiéndose patética, frustrada, idiota. Recordó aquel rubio que había visto cada mañana en el parque, siempre estaba ahí, ella deseaba que se acercara a hablarle, o hacerlo ella, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Extrañaba ir al parque a leer un buen libro, debajo de un árbol, con los niños correteando por ahí, el viento acariciando su rostro… No le quedaba más que acostumbrarse a estar confinada a las cuatro paredes de una casa, porque así sería su vida apenas diera el sí frente al altar.

-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba comiendo palomitas mientras veía Corazón de Caballero, amaba lo sensual que se veía Heath Ledger… Naruto azotó la puerta, Sakura gruñó bajito, le puso pausa a la película, miró la cara de mierda que tenía su amigo.

—Hoy tampoco viste a esa chica, ¿cierto? —le dijo.

—No, y por favor no quiero hablar de ella. —suspiró cansado.

—¿Dónde está Kiba? —preguntó Sakura.

–—No tengo idea, debe de andar por ahí. —murmuró, odiándolo por ser tan mal amigo, esperaba que el bastardo le diera algo de apoyo moral, pero lo único que hizo, fue desaparecer y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos patéticos. ¡Genial! Tenía los mejores amigos del mundo.

Sakura volvió a ponerle "Play" a su película y siguió viéndola. Aunque quería ayudar, no lograría nada. Naruto simplemente se echaría a morir un día o una semana, luego seguiría con su vida, y lo más probable es que volviera a enamorarse, así era Naruto Uzumaki, un estúpido cabrón enamoradizo.

Naruto tomó un poco de jugo de… no tenía ni puta idea que era eso, tal vez algún tipo de bebida para perder peso casera de esas que hacía Sakura. Dudosamente tomó un trago, arrugó la cara, esa cosa sabía horrible. Vació el contenido en el fregadero, enjuagó el vaso para luego tomar un poco de agua y quitarse el horrendo sabor de la boca.

Kiba apareció de la nada. —¿Díganme quién es el mejor amigo del mundo?

—Definitivamente tú no. —le respondió Sakura.

Kiba le bufó en respuesta. —¡Eh! Naruto tú qué dices.

—Lo mismo que Sakura.

—Son unos putos cabrones malagradecidos. —se quejó. —Les traje una Cajita Feliz, una de ellas no tiene papas porque me las comí en el camino. Así que todo queda a la suerte.

Naruto y Sakura escogieron una cajita, para mala suerte de Naruto, fue la suya la que no tenía papas. Se sintió aun peor, el universo lo odiaba. Nunca sabría el nombre de la chica del parque, nunca escogería la Cajita Feliz con las papas, pasaría su vida viviendo con Sakura y Kiba. Sí, su vida era una completa mierda.

Kiba se sentó en el sillón, Sakura era profesora, así que ella tenía que saber a qué colegio pertenecía aquella chiquilla.

—Saku, una pregunta. ¿Cuál colegio usa faldas a cuadros con camisas blancas?

—Casi todos los colegios de Konoha. —comentó ella.

—La falda es verde.

Sakura volvió a ponerle pausa a la película. —Creo que es el Colegio de Señoritas, ¿por qué la pregunta maldito pedófilo?

—¿Pedófilo? —fingió estar ofendido. —No me ponen las niñas, sabes que me gustan las mujeres maduras y con curvas.

—Sí, como no. Te pone todo lo que tenga un par de tetas. —se quejó Naruto con la boca llena.

—No soy ningún pedófilo. —se defendió.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Kiba sabía que esto sería el error más grande de toda su vida. Se recostó sobre su Nissan, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, mientras esperaba que aquella chiquilla saliera por el portón del colegio.

Las niñas lo miraban atentas, susurraban y se reían. Sabía que era atractivo, no es que fuera presumido, pero sus chicas siempre le había dicho lo jodidamente guapo que era, con su cabello castaño desordenado, sus ojos negros, su piel tostada, sus caderas estrechas, sus hombros anchos, su cuerpo esbelto y definido, las horas en el gimnasio había hecho maravillas con sus abdominales.

Cuando Hanabi salió no se pudo creer quién estaba ahí fuera, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que por un segundo pensó que iba a salirse de su pecho. Kiba le dedico una sonrisa, pero ¿fue a ella? Volteó a ver hacia los lados para asegurarse que era a ella, lo saludó con la mano, y caminó hasta donde estaba.

—Hola. —dijo en un chilló.

—Espero que no te moleste que haya venido a buscarte. —le dijo él con su voz profunda y masculina. Ciertas partes del cuerpo de Hanabi reaccionaron, partes secretas, que jamás habían reaccionado así, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke, el prometido de su hermana mayor.

—No, para nada. —dijo tímidamente, sin saber qué más decirle.

—Quería invitarte a un helado ¿qué te parece? —Kiba le dio su mejor sonrisa ladeada, las chicas la amaban.

Hanabi se sintió tentada a aceptar, pero usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, optó por seguir su sentido común y no sus hormonas. —Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a estudiar.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua de la forma más sensual que Hanabi había visto en toda su vida. —No hay problema, guapa. Será otro día. ¿Al menos puedo saber tu nombre?

—Hanabi.

—Es un gusto, Hanabi. Soy Kiba. —se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, Hanabi pudo aspirar su esencia masculina, cerró los ojos sin poderse creer porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera tan vergonzosa con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto caminó por el parque, sabía con total certeza que no iba a encontrarla ahí, pero ya era su costumbre ir en su tiempo libre, observó el árbol donde ella solía sentarse a leer. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado así de alguien que no conocía más que de vista? Pero así era, en su corazón sentía que ella era la correcta, su alma gemela. Se sintió estúpido, Kiba y Sakura tenían razón, se dejaba confundir fácilmente por sus sentimientos, lo mejor sería ir a casa y dejar de pensar en ella.

Se había prometido no buscarla, y tenía que cumplir su promesa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kiba azotó la puerta, Sakura le puso pausa a la DVD, volteó su cabeza hacia la entrada y vio la cara de mierda que traía su amigo. A veces se preguntaba por qué diablos seguía viviendo con ellos, luego recordaba que ninguna mujer podía soportarla, y no le quedaba de otra que compartir habitación con hombres, y como ya conocía desde hace años a ese par, eran su mejor opción.

—¿Por qué traes esa cara? —le preguntó.

—Mi vida es una mierda. —le respondió cansado después de un largo día de trabajo, y ser rechazado por una mocosa de colegio.

—Dime algo que no sepa, cariño. —Sakura volvió su mirada al televisor para seguir viendo la película.

—Saku…

—Huh jum

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí

—¿Por qué no estás trabajando? —pregunto Kiba arqueando una ceja, ya que, le parecía extraño que Sakura llevara más de quince días sin ir a trabajar.

—Estoy incapacitada, idiota —le respondió en tono burlista.

—¿Incapacitada? ¿Estás bromeando? Pero si no tienes nada.

—Tengo un dictamen médico que dice lo contrario.

—¿Cómo diablos lo conseguiste?

—Beneficios de tener un amigo doctor. —se metió un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

—Sabes que eso es ilegal, ¿cierto?

—También robar televisión por cable, y no veo que te quejes de eso.

Kiba abrió la boca para decir algo, pero mejor la cerró, fue a la cocina por algo de comer, luego se fue a su cuarto, y se puso a jugar con su Xbox. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

.-.-.-.-.

Naruto fue a la librería, recorrió los estantes hasta encontrar precisamente lo que estaba buscando. Tomó el ejemplar de "Tú, simplemente tú" de Federico Moccia. Hinata había estado leyéndolo durante los últimos días que fue al parque. Leyó la sinopsis del libro.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró al verlo, el joven rubio. Se había escapado a la librería para comprar un ejemplar de "Ese instante de felicidad", la segunda parte del libro que sostenía él, en ese mismo momento. Tomó valor y se acercó a él, tomó el ejemplar que buscaba.

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

—Hola. —le sonrió avergonzado.

—Hola. —le devolvió el saludo junto con una sonrisa tímida.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki. —siguió él.

—Hinata… —el gruñido de Sasuke sobresaltó a Hinata. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a comprar un libro. —le enseñó el ejemplar a Sasuke.

Naruto observó al hombre atractivo que le miraba a Hinata con reproche y enfado.

—Sabes que tienes que pedirme permiso para salir. No puedes simplemente desaparecer.

—No eres mi padre. —murmuró ella enojada y asustada a la vez. Naruto deseo golpear al hombre, pero él solo era un espectador.

—Soy tu prometido. —dijo él, haciendo que el corazón de Naruto se estrujara en su pecho.

—Eso no te convierte en mi dueño. —ella le dirigió una mirada a Naruto. Él le dio algo similar a una sonrisa, tomó el libro y fue a pagarlo.

—¿Quién era él? —reprochó Sasuke.

—Simplemente otro comprador. —ella también tomó el libro para ir a pagarlo.

—Sabes que le diré a tu padre de esto.

Hinata sintió las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos. No podía imaginarse una vida al lado de Sasuke. Miró a Naruto salir de la librería, sin mirarla. Al menos ahora sabía su nombre.

.-.-.-.-.

Hanabi llegó a su casa sintiéndose estúpida por haber rechazado comer un helado con Kiba. Él únicamente se había ofrecido a invitarla a un helado. Se tiró en la cama y le dio puñetazos a sus almohadas.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota. —se decía una y otra vez. —Soy una idiota.

Sus amigas le habían enviado mensajes preguntándole sobre el hombre sospechoso. Cuando se estaba en un colegio donde asistían únicamente mujeres, era todo un espectáculo ver un hombre tan atractivo como Kiba. Ella rara vez tenía contacto con algún hombre.

—¿Qué te pasa, mocosa? —se escuchó la voz de Neji, él había llegado hacía días, Hinata lo había esperado en el parque, luego fueron a recogerla, y vinieron a casa, encontrándose la "grata" sorpresa de que, Sasuke Uchiha, el prometido de su hermana, viviría con ellos.

—Te cuento un secreto y no se lo dices a nadie —habló con la cara apretada contra el colchón.

—Sabes que mis labios están sellados.

—Conocí a un chico —le dijo, Neji arqueó una ceja —Me gusta mucho, y hoy me invitó a un helado.

—Ajá

—Le dije que no. —miró a su primo, que lucía una cara de WTF. —¿Qué?

—¿Eres tonta? Te gusto, parece que le gusta, porque no veo otra razón por la cual te invite a un helado, ya que claramente quiere estar cerca de ti, ¿por qué diablos le dijiste que no?

Se encogió de hombros —No sé.

—Pobre niño, ahora debe pensar que es feo y por eso lo rechazaste.

¿Niño? Su primo pensaba que hablaba de algún chico de su edad, cuando en realidad, hablaba de un hombre que era mayor que él. Dejaría que Neji pensara eso.

—¿Qué crees que deba hacer? —le preguntó.

—Hablarle, y la próxima vez que te invite a salir, dile que sí, tonta. —se puso serio. —Búscate un novio, antes que al tío Hiashi se le ocurra buscarte un prometido hijo de perra, como a Hinata.

Hanabi se estremeció, y luego se imaginó al lado de un hombre como Sasuke. Sentía lástima como su hermana, Hinata no se merecía un hombre como ese, se merecía a alguien que la amara, que la tratara como a una diosa, como si fuera el centro de todo su universo, y ella también quería algo así.

Tal vez Kiba no era ese hombre, pero ahora, quería intentarlo, ver que pasa sí… Había tomado una decisión, la próxima vez que viera a Kiba, le pediría que salieran.

Se abalanzó sobre Neji y lo abrazó —Gracias, primito.

—De nada, ahora baja por un trozo de pastel y me lo das.

Hanabi rio —Está bien. —le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarse de la cama.

—Una última cosa, no le abras las piernas por mucho que te diga que te ama ¿entendido?

—Sí, ya hemos tenido esa charla más de una vez.

—Sabes que los hombres somos unos hijos de puta.

—Sí.

—Ve con cuidado con ese chico.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé. Virgen hasta el matrimonio.

—Esa es mi chica.

Hanabi arrugó la cara —Cuando me hablas en ese tono, siento como si me vieras como un perrito.


End file.
